POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter five
Chapter five of POM; Thirst for revenge. Plot While Monica the Shuvuuia has left Tyrant the Tarbosaurus says, "now we should head to my new lair". "What other lair?" Dave asks, "you'll see" Tyrant comments then says to some Droidosaurs "plot a course to Van Meter", and in a flash the ship began speeding west. Back with Monica she had located a hornet's nest but wasn't sure if it was the right one so she knocks on it a little and says "hello?", she got her answer when one wasp came out asking "who is it?", upon seeing the dinosaur he screamed a little, "good you are the ones I'm looking for" Monica says, the wasp just went "what?", behind him his siblings were peeking their heads out of the nest, "well you see-" Monica began. Back at the zoo the next day, things were almost back to normal, the North Wind had a bit of trouble posing for the visitors since this was their first time, but they eventually got the hang of it, Alice had noticed their presence but didn't mind it, the day flew by fast and when all the humans left the penguins, North Wind and The Velociraptors gathered at the café, "shouldn't we go looking for that Tyrant guy" Classified suggested, "give it time, it'll be a while for us to find where he headed to" Elvis advised, then Obi-wan came back and said "I've fixed the plane up". They gather at the North Wind's jet and indeed it did look new, "Obi-wan I can't thank you enough" Corporal exclaims in glee hugging the Oviraptor, "you're welcome" Obi-wan wheezed out as Corporal was hugging a little to hard, "now we just have to find Tyrant, any ideas from where he would go" Eva asks, "well most of his evil lairs tend to be creepy or dangerous, which fits him" Kicker stated, "great where would we find places like that?" Skipper asks, before anyone could answer a familiar buzzing sound whirled by, the lemurs looked up and see a swarm of bugs show up, Mort was the first to identify them, "oh goody the bees are back" he exclaims, "indeed we- wait what did call us?" one of the wasps ask, "ooh goody make me some honey, I command you" Julien hollered but the hornets were like 'what', "okay one, we are wasps, not bees, and two, we came to hurt you, not feed you" the lead hornet clarified, "um you can have him but please spare me Mr. yellow jacket" Maurice begged, "at least one of you got our species right" another wasp said, "I am not caring just make me the honey" Julien complains, the hornets were starting to get agitated by Julien's ignorance but before they could correct him again a different yet familiar voice appeared, "hey bug boys, remember us?", the swarm turned around and see the penguins glaring at them, "oh penguins, yes we do remember" the leader hornet taunted, "but I am not remembering them" he added directing to the North Wind, "or-oh my gosh!" he screamed which was directed at the raptors, "hey do you all mind, they're making me honey which they are supposed to be doing" Julien interrupted, "still can't tell the differences between hornets and bees can you?" Kowalski asks, "and how many times must I tell, we are wasps" the lead hornet shouts, "I feel your pain" Skipper remarks, "is he always this dense?" the hornet asks, Skipper nods, "how about less shouting at the penguins and more making of the honey?" Julien complains, "oh forget it" the hornet complains back and jabs Julien on the butt, which made the lemur scream, "ah my booty, why did you poke me in the booty with your own pointy booty?" he demands, "you see I am a wasp, I've just sting you and I'm still alive, bees cannot survive that, do you believe me now, huh?" the hornet complains again, "eh what?" Julien asks, "hold it right there bugsy, you mess with one of us you mess with all of us" Blik growled stepping in-between, "is that supposed to be a threat" the leader hornet laughs, "be careful what you wish for, your little butt needles can't hurt us" Harry taunts, the 'butt needle' made everyone else, even Skipper laughs who also whispered, "butt needles". "Oh a wise guy huh, well take this" the hornet leader growled and charged with his barb straight at Harry, everyone else stopped laughing and got worried, "Harry run" Private calls out, with Rico covering his eyes in the process, surprisingly though when the hornet made contact with the dromaeosaur he didn't look like he hurt Harry, but it did look the opposite as the wasp fell to the ground moaning "oh my stinger", said stinger looked bent and crumpled, "what just happened?" Mort asks, "tell you later" Faragonda states as all of the raptors took on the wasps, which tried to fight back but they all ended up with broken stingers and obviously lost the battle, however it was far from over, "not bad raptors" a new voice called out and from the shadows emerged a new dinosaur, "Monica?" Sheen gasps, "is this another one of your enemies" Short Fuse asks, "afraid so" Ike answered, Monica leaped down and attacked the raptors who fought back against her speed, the battle lasted a while and some of the neighboring exhibits were even watching it, eventually the alverazsaur fell to the ground exhausted, "who's this one like?" Eva asks, "she's a Shuvuuia and a bounty hunter, she's worked for Tyrant a few times and probably is again" Miyuki explains, "a dinosaur who works for the highest bidder huh?" Skipper compliments, "well we have her in custody now, we'll take her to our headquarters and be back here to accompany you" Classified suggests while handcuffing Monica (having trouble doing so too since her arms were really small) and began carrying her to the plane. The North Wind temporarily bid farewell to the zoosters as they flew away, "alright now we just have to track Tyrant down" Skipper said and they all went to the penguin exhibit, Obi-wan was working on the computer with Kowalski (having learned how to use it) and began looking up places associated with the supernatural which he suggested would be where Tyrant would go hide, though Kowalski wasn't all that happy, "Kowalski I understand you don't believe in myths but like we said, he likes to hide in creepy places" Elvis clarifies, "okay, okay" Kowalski concedes, then Marlene stopped by and had a guess to where Tyrant could've gone, "how about Van Meter?" she offered, Kowalski types it in and it came up onscreen, "huh it says here it was a mining town, but the mining was cancelled after rumors of a monster coming out of the mines" Kowalski read, "you guys were right, he does like to hide in creepy places" Private commented, "I'm sure the monster thing is just that, rumors" Kowalski dismisses, ever always the doubter of myths, "that maybe but the people who whiteness it claim it to be a surviving pterosaur" Marlene added, "what?" they all gasp, Kowalski even goes back to the computer and found a picture of the Van Meter Monster as a pterosaur, along with a light shining from it's forehead, "well boys and dinos, when the North Wind gets back we're going to Van Meter" Skipper declared. Stay tuned for POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event